bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Abilities
smu.jpg|A Dart Monkey with the Triple Darts upgrade that turned into a Super Monkey bladem.jpg|Blade Maelstrom turbocharge.jpg|A Boomerang Thrower popping bloons with the Turbo Charge ability sabotage.jpg|A Ninja Monkey with the Sabotage Supply Lines upgrade maa.jpg|The MOAB Assassin missile sd.jpg|Supply Drop Ability artillery.jpg|Pop and Awe cta.jpg|M.I.B Call to Arms techterror.jpg|Bloon Annihilation Ablility summonphoenix.jpg|Summon Phoenix dartlin.jpg|Dartling Gun With Rocket Storm Abitlity gluestrike.jpg|Glue Striker freeze.jpg|Absolute Zero moabtakedown.jpg|MOAB Takedown Ability nuke.jpg|The Ground Zero Nuclear Explosion Orbital Strike.png|Orbital Strike in use made their debut in Bloons Tower Defense 5. They allow towers to preform powerful skills to stop bloons. These typically last 5-10 seconds. __TOC__ Abilities 'Super Monkey Fan Club' This is the special ability for the Dart Monkey . It changes up to 10 dart monkeys into super monkeys for 10 seconds. It takes 80 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 30 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'Blade Maelstrom' This is the special ability for the Tack Shooter . It covers the entitre screen with blades. It takes 40 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 12 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'Supply Drop' This is the special ability for the Sniper Monkey . It drops a crate full of $500 - $1500 cash. It takes 107 seconds to recharge on normal speed. it takes 37 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'Turbo Charge' This allows the Boomerang Thrower that activated it to attack hypersonicly for 10 seconds. It takes 120 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 25 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'Sabotage Supply Lines' This is the special ability for the Ninja Monkey . During the sabotage all newly spawned bloons will move at half the speed. It takes 105 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 35 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'MOAB Assassin' This is the special ability for the Bomb Tower . It fires super deadly missle that targets any MOAB or BFB and takes it down instantly. This does 1000 damage to ZOMG bloons. It takes 55 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 17 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'Absolute Zero' This is the special ability for the Ice Tower . It freezes the entire sceen for 4 seconds, this does not affect MOAB class bloons. It takes 115 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 30 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'Glue Strike' This is the special ability for the Glue Gunner. It glues all the bloons on the screen, it does not affect MOAB class bloons. It takes 88 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 27 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'MOAB Takedown' This is the special ability for the Monkey Buccaneer . It grabs the nearest BFB or MOAB and brings it down instantly. This does not affect the ZOMG. It takes 90 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 30 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'Ground Zero' This is the special ability for the Monkey Ace . It drops a bloontonium bomb and pops all the bloons on the screen, it does not affect MOAB class bloons. It takes 65 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 22 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'Bloon Annihilation ' This is the special ability for the Super Monkey . This destroys all the bloons within the radius of the tower. It does 1000 damage to MOAB class bloons. It takes 98 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 31 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'Summon Phoenix' This is the special ability for the Monkey Apprentice . It summons a phoenix that spits fire at bloons for 20 seconds. 'Call to Arms' This is the special ability for the Monkey Village . It doubles the attack speed of nearby towers for ten seconds. 'Pop and Awe' This is the special ability for the Mortar Tower . It immobilizes the bloons and bombards the entire screen with mortar shells for five seconds. It does not affect MOAB class bloons however it will immobilize MOABs and BFBs. 'Rocket Storm' This is the special ability for the Dartling Gun . It shoots a volley/pulse of missiles at 100 Bloons or if there is less than 100 Bloons on the screen, it will shoot as many rockets as there are Bloons on screen NOTE: The missiles can miss their targets. 'Orbital Strike' This is the special ability for the special agent, Bloonsday Device . For a few seconds a controllable beam destroys bloons and does massive damage to MOAB class bloons. It takes 85 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 35 seconds to recharge on fast forward. Spike Storm This is the special ability of the Spike factory. When used, it covers the whole screen with spikes(just like in BTD4) Trivia *If there is no MOAB-Class Bloon on the screen, the MOAB Takedown Ability will still hook on to other bloons no matter the size. *Blade Maelstrom has the fastest recharge time. *Oddly, Absolute Zero can freeze White Bloons and Zebra Bloons. Category:Upgrades Category:All Pages Category:Final Upgrades